


Dr. Stiles

by lordkirashand



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Have a tissue ready, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkirashand/pseuds/lordkirashand
Summary: What if one day changed everything? What if the world you once knew was millennia behind you?





	1. Stone World

Dr. Stiles a TW/ Dr. Stone fusion

Hey guys don’t think I’ve forgotten about “Dead Bones Stiles” 

I’ve just hit a lil slump with it. Don’t worry the muses will come back to me soon. Without further ado here’s Dr. Stiles

P.S. you should totally read Dr. Stone it’s a great manga and the anime just premiered on the 5th.

\---------------

Stiles Stilinski age 23 recent college grad is heading back to beacon hills after finishing his criminology degree a year early and is now a certified FBI liaison for Beacon Hills. He's helped solve quite a few cases and even made a name for himself in the supernatural community. Everything was looking good for stiles, well almost everything. In the relationship department he was severely lacking. Lydia and himself decided the long distance thing wasn’t going to work and had a mutual breakup their first year after heading out into the big world.

It was also thanks to Stiles that Lydia finally got her head out of her ass (and he got a slap from Lydia for saying that) and asked good old Deputy Jordan Parrish out. Poor Jordan thought that Stiles would be upset he was happy for them. Now Lydia wants stiles to man up too and just admit to a certain Sourwolf how he feels. Hes just a little (a whole bunch) scared that he’ll get rejected

Scott and Malia are still going strong. Scott has almost full control of the vet clinic Deaton is thinking of retiring soon since Scott graduated Berkley with flying colors, which is a surprise to everyone but Stiles. Malia became a Kindergarten teacher of all things, who knew she’d be so good with kids. 

Mason, Cory, and Liam are in their senior year at Beacon high. Liam is looking to follow in his dad’s footsteps and become a doctor maybe even see if he can find kids who might be saved by the bite of his Alpha. Time will tell. Cory and Mason want to go into social work seeing as both lived hard lives and had a large group of friends to help them out.

As Stiles gets closer to the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign he feels something settle in the pit of his stomach like he can finally breathe again fully.

“its good to be h-“ CRASH “WHAT THE FUCK!?!”

\----a while later at the sheriff’s station---- 

“Dad I swear I was driving fine and this bird rock just hit my windshield.” “bird rock? Son it’s a stone bird statue. I believe you. We’ve been having reports all day that people have been finding them everywhere. Our poor old neighbor Mrs. Johnson nearly had a heart attack this morning when she opened her window and found five of them looking at her. What’s weird is the detail in them. They look like they could wake up any second.” “I’ll check in with my FBI contacts tomorrow and see if I find anything out for you” 

“alright son. Just so you know Derek’s back in town with Cora. Theo's with them too” stiles gives a big sigh “dad not you too I can’t tell him!! “ then he also gives his dad a confused look. “Why do I care about Theo? Oh cool I need to chat with Cora soon. I need to ask if its true that there was a Chupacabra sighting in Mexico. Their saliva is worth almost 2million dollars to the right people.” “that’s besides the point son. Just so you know ill be home a little late. Scott, Malia, Lydia's mom, Theo, Chris, Cora and I will be at Deaton's clinic seeing if there’s anything supernatural going on with these birds.” “dad I’m coming too.” “no you are not you just had a four hour drive after an eight hour flight. I already called you a ride He'll be here shortly” Stiles gives his dad a confused look “He who?.” “oh you’ll see who soon. Oh! There he is! Hey Derek! Look who just got back from his last year at school.” 

Stiles breath leaves him when he turns around, because there coming up to him is none other then Mr. Derek Sourwolf Hale. Time has done the man justice. He comes towards both men with a large smile on his face. Stiles is glad that Derek seems more open now if his smile is anything to go by.

“So Derek, do you mind dropping off Stiles at our house for me. You already know what happened.” “stone birds again sheriff?” “I told you call me John. And yes the BIRD STATUES.” “alright no problem Sher- I mean John” “good see you guys tomorrow. Oh Lydia and Jordan want to meet us for breakfast tomorrow. She’s been back for three weeks and missed you.” Stiles sighs again “ok fine, but I wanna gooo with you toooo daaaaaad!!” just then Stiles lets out a big yawn and both men give him a look.

“ok fiiine. Lets go Sourwolf.” “hello to you too Stiles.” Stiles turns and gives his dad a big hug “ im glad im back dad.” “me too son. Go ill see you tomorrow.”  
Before leaving Derek turns to John “don’t forget sir ill be by tomorrow to fill out the last bit of paperwork” “ok Derek. I’m so happy to have a little bit more news” stiles looks confused at the men “what did I miss?” “oh just that Mr. Derek Hale here will soon be part of the sheriffs department h0ere in Beacon Hills.” “that’s awesome dude!!” Derek sighs “don’t call me dude.” Stiles lets out a little laugh “never happening dude.” Derek looks up at the sky praying for salvation. “if you keep that up we wont stop by Maggie’s Diner and get you some curly fries. Its almost 10:30 pm so Chuck is gonna be there and you know he always made your fries just how you liked them.”

“You play dirty Sourwolf.” Says Stiles with a pout. “I learned from the best.” Says Derek giving a Stiles a wink that doesn’t make his knees go weak. no sir!!

\----little later in the diner 10:32 pm----

“Really your lab partner did that!?!” says Derek trying not to laugh out loud. “I swear to every deity in the sky. Poor guy forgot to close the hatch that was heating up some super glue. The glue vapor went on everything. The only good thing that came out of it was that the professor finally found out from where some students were breaking into his lab to steal supplies for a small drug lab. The prof gave him a C+ for that. Thanks to that the guy was able to graduate”

“Wow sounds like an awesome Professor.” Says Derek “He was. Cool thing is he was actually a spark too how cool is that. He taught me some basic potions that can give your furry beta butts alpha level healing speed.” Says stiles “you never cease to amaze me Stiles Stilinski.” Says Derek with a look Stiles can’t describe.  
Stiles feels like this is now or never “hey Derek. Can I ask you something?” “is this the moment you’re gonna confess you like me? Kind of like those movies Lydia made us watch on pack nights?” Stiles sucks in a huge breath at that moment. “Stiles I-“ 

“BOOOOM!!!”

To the east a massive green light envelops the night sky. A plane flies into the light and starts falling from the sky. 

“everyone out!!” yells Derek “Stiles we need to go now!!” “Derek we’re not gonna make it!! Look!!” down the street the light is slowly crawling towards them. Then Derek understands what stiles means. There is no hope for them…

“Derek. I’m scared” says Stiles with tears in his eyes.  
“Don’t worry I’m here.” Derek pulls Stiles towards him and tries to block the light. As the light reaches them Stiles looks towards the green light. It passes them that’s when he realizes he can’t move. What little he sees gives him a horrible realization. He’s frozen in stone. Hes a statue like the birds.

\------other parts of the world. people that are also stone. What they are thinking-----

“was it terrorists?”

“OH GOD HELP ME!!”

“Mom, dad im scared.”

“I can’t fly this plane. Oh god all these lives. I’m sorry everyone.”

\-----back in Beacon hills-----

The sounds of cars crashing and explosions can be heard, but all stiles can think is “im losing consciousness. I can’t!! I have to get out of this prison for Derek, my dad, and the Pack no matter how long it takes!!” 

“DAYS!!” two days pass. More explosions

“MONTHS!!” four months pass. Deer sniff stiles

“YEARS!!” six years pass. Satellites start raining from the sky.

Years pass by… buildings crumble… trees grow… life goes on…

3,675 years have passed without humanity there.  
The year is 5738 AD.


	2. ohayo sekai!! good morning world!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a b-word to get out hope you like it. I fixed a lil error i noticed in Ch 1. Without further interruptions FEELS TIME.

Warmth is the first thing stiles feels as he wakes up. Like oven heat. Next thing he realizes is he’s totally naked. The more he comes to his senses Stiles realizes he’s in a cave. Now Stiles isn’t a stranger to waking up in strange places. Does it freak him out? Hell to the y-e-s. From the light out stiles can tell one thing its about afternoon and he’s on his side. The last thing he remembers is hugging Derek and the green light. 

Stiles tries to talk and realizes he can’t. There’s stone stuck to his mouth and he cant speak. He turns to Derek and sees that he’s still petrified in stone. The look on Derek’s frozen face is one Stiles never wants to see on Derek’s face ever again. As he moves to the mouth of the cave he grabs some moss some sharp rocks and a few long vines at the mouth of the cave to make himself at least a little modest. He turns to Derek and thinks “give me a bit Sourwolf. ill be back before you know it.” 

Stiles tries to at least get his bearings and find out where the hell he is, but the entire area looks like nowhere he’s ever been. These trees are so big and full of life. He looks down at the ground with his hope slowly diminishing of finding a way home when he spots a large boulder on the ground with writing saying

“hey dummy head east then follow the river north.  
Love, Lydia.”

Stiles sighs a little in relief. He goes back to the cave and makes sure Derek is safe till he can return. “this is maybe the last chance I can say it. Who knows, but I love you Sourwolf.” Stiles then heads in the direction he’s told to go, but before he goes any further he fund’s a large club shaped stick. Just in case. As he’s walking he hopes he can take off the piece of stone from his mouth soon he can go about maybe 3 days without water and maybe 3 weeks with no food. First the river he gets to is unfamiliar to him just as is the cave there is another sign pointing to the left.

“Just making sure you remember. I know you get sidetracked. <3 Lydia.”

This makes stiles laugh a little so he follows the river north he starts smelling fish cooking and his stomach decides to tell him then. “Lyds I think we have a guest.” Says a voice he’s all too familiar with. Jordan Parrish comes from his left with a pile of sticks and dressed in fur shorts and some fur shoes.

When Parrish sees Stiles he yells out “Lydia bring some of that cure you have right now!! Its worse for stiles then it was for me!!” Lydia comes running out of a hut Stiles didn’t even notice at first glance “oh my god!! Stiles don’t worry I have the cure!!” just then Lydia pulls out a small container with a liquid that smells terrible to stiles and pours it on his face. Just then he feels the piece stuck on his face fall off and he takes in a lung full of air. He then starts to gag. “Lydia what the hell is that?!? Oh my god I think I’m gonna be sick!!” “oh don’t be a baby its just Nitric Acid I got from some bat caves.” “YOU JUST PUT BAT SHIT AND PISS ON MY FACE?!?” “must you always be so vulgar Stiles? And to answer your question, yes I did. It was the only way. Now lets get some food in you and well talk after.” 

\--------full tummys later-------

“That cant be right.” Says Stiles “we’re still in California?” Lydia looks at stiles with a serious face “yes. That’s not the only thing. If my estimates are right its maybe about more then 3,600 years we’ve been in stone. I’ve been out of the stone for almost 6 months. Jordan I got out only three months ago.” “Lydia this sounds so crazy. Three thousand years. Do you honestly believe her Parrish?” “Lydia he needs to see to believe. Come with me Stiles.” 

Jordan leads Stiles to some bushes and goes through them “ this better not be a joke and Scott’s gonna pop out and scare me. If I get an allergic reaction to this I swear ill rub Wolfsbane on your junk so you and Lydia cant do the nasty.” When stiles goes through the bushes he comes face to face with a statue version of Coach Finstock, who’s face is frozen in pure terror. Stiles then sees that behind him are many more people in stone that he knows. 

Wait… is that Danny in stone with Jackson and Ethan? They were back and didn’t tell anyone? As he looks around he sadly notices some stone people are broken apart. “now you see. We wish it was a joke. I’ve done a bit of recon and as far as I can tell were maybe 2 miles from beacon hills. If we keep heading north we should end up at the old Hale house.”

“oh my God!! We forgot about Derek!!” Jordan laughs at Stiles. “While I was showing you this Lydia was planning to wake him up.” “good. We can use his muscle to get to beacon and hopefully find my dad and the pack.” Jordan looks heartbroken as they walk back towards the hut “Stiles-” Lydia grabs Jordan’s shoulder to stop him.

“lets wake up Derek then we can make a battle plan Stiles.” “you got it my queen.” Jordan gives Stiles a look. “Hey its our thing. Like when you and my dad solve a case you always do a little happy dance. Most of the station has seen you guys do it.” At this Jordan turns tomato red. “Ok. Ok. Ok. lets go wake up Derek and forget this ever happened. Maybe it’ll help if you give him a kiss like Sleeping Beauty” Stiles laughs a full body laugh. “Oh the deputy gots some sass. I like. I like.”

When they make it to the camp Derek was there with Lydia. He looked like he was gonna implode with how little space he was trying to take. Lydia gave Stiles a look and mouthed “GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE!!” that’s when Stiles gets his ass into gear. “look at you Sourwolf. 

Hey why do you get the black wolf pelt getup?” Stiles is tackled into a hug by Derek “oh my god Stiles!! you’re alive!! When Lydia got me out of there I thought id lost you. Every once in a while I was able to look and see you were safe. When I saw people moving us I panicked thinking we were going to be separated. I’m just glad I know now it was Lydia and Parrish that moved us.” 

Derek’s story confused Lydia a bit “Derek we’ve been stone like I told you. It wasn’t us.” “then who was it?” “I don’t know. Lets rest up and head to beacon first thing tomorrow. Hopefully we find my dad and use the ‘miracle wake up juice’ on him. And even find scotty too.” 

Lydia looks at the group and says “no can do guys. I used the last bit I had on hand to wake Derek up. Its gonna take maybe 5 months to get enough for another three people.” “its fine. Maybe soon we can find a bigger cave system and use that for acid too.”

\-------- the next day --------

With all the crap going on you would think stiles has a lot of muscle to keep up with the big boys. He doesn’t. Derek carries him on his back with a little smile that Lydia catches and gives him a wink from Jordan’s back. As they get near to where the Hale House should be the find many basket ball sized boulders around one large boulder. On that large something is chiseled onto its surface. Stiles gets off Derek’s back and goes to read the inscription so everyone can hear.

“The Founders Stone.

Here lie the founders of the beacon of humanity. Though they pass on their beacons of hope light our way to a better future.

Theo Raken-Hale first Alpha of Beacon. died march 2, 2060 age 49 defending his pack.

Cora Raken-Hale first Alpha mate of Beacon. died march 2, 2060 age 48 defending her pack.

Malia Tate-McCall Guardian of the Night protector of the young. Died December 25, 2079 age 82 in her sleep with the howls of her pack guiding her to the heavens.

Scott Arturo McCall Guardian of the Night protector of the young willingly gave his Alpha spark to save Alpha Raken from grievous wounds. Died December 25, 2079 age 84 following his mate to the heavens.

Christopher Pierre Argent Harbinger of Justice, protector of those who can not protect themselves. Died August 10, 2050 age 86 of Cancer.

Alan Deaton Emissary of the Hale pack protector of the night. Died March 2, 2060 age 91 using the last of his spark to ensure the future of beacon would be secure.

Natalie Martin-Stilinski Mother to all. Protector of Knowledge. Died September 8, 2059 age 79 went peacefully to the next world.

Noah Jonathan Stilinski, father to all, protector of law, friend, confidant, and many more things. A man that will-” Stiles starts to cry a bit but keeps going “-will be missed by all who love and cherish him. He died doing what he was trained to do, protecting the innocent from danger. John Stilinski died July 10, 2050 age of 70.

To whomever reads this do not lament their departure from this world. Did they live? Oh yes they did. Love? Most certainly. Let that bring you some form of comfort.” 

Stiles looks at Derek with the most heartbroken expression he has ever seen on the man and never wants to see again. “Derek please tell me this is all some joke please. Please. PLEASE!! My dad is stone somewhere too. We just have to find him.” Stiles starts to hyperventilate so Derek hugs him with tears flowing from his eyes “stiles even though its faint I can smell them in the land…this- this is my baby sisters final resting place” Derek falls to the ground and lets out the most heartbreaking howl into the dimming sky. Lydia is just whispering “Mom no please.” While Jordan comforts her. 

“They’re dead. My dad. My brother. Oh god Momma McCall. Her son she wont get to hold him.” Just then a sound is heard in the distance by both Jordan and Derek. “Stiles and Lydia something is coming this way quick. We have to get ready. Come on.” Stiles looks like he’s lost all hope, but gets up. Lydia has a fire in her eyes that could spell trouble for any would-be attackers.

Just then a woman appears and Derek stares at her wide eyed feeling like the air has been punched out of his lungs. “L-Laura?” the woman flashes Alpha red eyes at the group and growls “no that’s my little sister. I am Alpha Cora Claudia Hale-Stilinski V. How dare you come to our most sacred site?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo took me a while. Sorry right now im between jobs and applying. Im not gonna lie the ending part made me tear up a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it took me three sleepless nights to do this one. Just kidding. Hope you guys like it let me know.


End file.
